La vengadora
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Jun le cuenta a Mimi como es que fue rechazada por un chico y para darle una lección a ese patán, planean una venganza hacia el. Mal summary.


Hola, aquí vengo con una historia haciendo bullying a Yamato, me inspire en el comportamiento de Yamato con Jun en Digimon 02 y realmente era un poco descortés con ella, ya verán de que va la historia y espero les guste, tendr capítulos máximo.

Digimon no me pertenece

**La vengadora**

Se encontraba una chica castaña caminando por los pasadizos de su nueva escuela en Odaiba, de vuelta a su país natal y de vuelta con sus amigos de antaño, ingresa al baño de damas y escucha algunos sollozos provenientes de uno de los cubículos, al principio no le dio importancia pero luego le dio mucha pena y curiosidad porque los sollozos eran más fuertes, se acercó al cubículo y toco la puerta.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta pegando su cara a la puerta

No, me siento muy triste.- Responde la chica al otro lado

¿y por qué?-

Chicos!

Ohh, terminaste con algún novio.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

Nooo, porque nunca he tenido ninguno.- Responde con más sollozos

Yo tampoco y no estoy triste, deberías salir de allí, si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo.- pregunta para tranquilizarla un poco

Mmmm está bien, ya salgo

Del cubículo sale una chica un poco más alta que ella, también se notaba mayor y de pelo un poco alborotado y de color vino.

Hola, soy Jun Motomiya.- Dice la chica con un tono alegre muy diferente al que tenia

Hola, yo soy Mimi… ¿Motomiya?, eres pariente de algún Daivis.

Si, lamentablemente ese tonto es mi hermano.- Lo dice cruzándose de brazos

Jajaja, que malvada.- Lo dice con gracia

Es que es un tonto, y bien vamos saliendo?

Si, vamos a la cafetería.

Ambas salen hacia la cafetería y se sientan en una de las mesas a pedir algo.

Como conoces a Daivis.- pregunta Jun mirándola curiosa

El y yo somos niños elegidos, por eso lo conozco.

Oh, era por eso..,ahora tiene sentido que seas tan amable.

Gracias,… me decías que llorabas por chicos?. Vuelve al tema de tristeza de la otra chica

Siiiii, todos son unos tontos, todos me rechazan, sé que no soy muy bonita pero no es justo que me desprecien tanto..- lo dice bajando la cabeza

Pero eso no es cierto, tu eres muy linda.- Mimi se lo dijo para hacerla sentir bien.

Gracias.- lo dice secándose las lágrimas que le salieron. Pero tú eres mucho más linda, no puedo creer que no tengas novio.

Bueno, tuvo algo como un novio en mi anterior escuela pero como me mude aquí se terminó.- Lo dijo suspirando.

Lo querías?-pregunta Jun curiosa

Sí, pero éramos más como amigos en vez de novios.- Lo dice dudando un poco

A mí me han rechazado más de una vez, yo tan enamorada que estaba.

Seguro eran unos tontos que no valoran a las mujeres.- lo dice mimi moviendo su cabello de lado a lado.

Es que siempre prefieren a otra antes que a mí.

¿Y cómo son los chicos que te rechazaron?

El que me rechazo de la peor forma es muy guapo, rubio, alto y es el vocalista de una banda de rock, es tan lindo- lo dice con corazones en los ojos.

Oh, y alguna vez le dijiste tus sentimientos?

Si más de una vez, pero él se alejaba de mí y además le gustaba otra chica.

Oh, entonces si le gustaba alguien más su relación era imposible.- Se lo dice para hacerla sentir bien nuevamente

Si lo sé, desde el momento que lo descubrí lo deje tranquilo solo que me da tristeza como me trataba él y los otros chicos de los que me enamore.- Lo dice volviendo a sollozar.

Tranquila, ¿Cómo era que te trataba?

Una vez me prometió darme un regalo, solo tenía que contar hasta 10 y darme la vuelta, pero cuando abrí los ojos el ya no estaba.- Lo dice llorando nuevamente.

Eso es muy cruel.- Dice Mimi horrorizada

Sí, pero no me importaba yo seguía enamorada de él.

¿Cómo es posible que un chico trate así a una chica?, ¡que despreciable!.- Lo dice enojada

Tal vez estaba harta de todas las fans que tenía.

Eso no le da ningún derecho a ser así, como me decías que era el chico?

Debes conocerlo, se llama Yamato Ishida y es guapísimo!.- Lo dice Jun suspirando

¿Matt?!.- Lo dice Mimi gritando

Si así le dicen, es un sueño no crees?

Claro que no, hay miles de chicos como el en USA y otros mil mejores que el.- Lo dice Mimi con desprecio.

En serio? Pero además él es vocalista de una banda de rock.

¿Y?, yo conozco a cientos de chicos que cantan.

Pero a todas la chicas les gusta el.

Bueno a mí no,.. Matt es solo un amigo aunque ni siquiera hablemos

Es tu amigo?, conoces también a Sora?

Si claro todos somos digielegidos y ella es una gran amiga, ahora no entiendo cómo es que pudo ser novia de ese esperpento, no puedo creer que trate así a las chicas.

Pues sí, todos saben que no trata muy bien a sus fans enamoradas.- Lo dice Jun decepcionada

Eso no tiene justificación, deberíamos darle una lección y demostrarle que las chicas somos especiales, somos unas princesas y nos deben tratar como tal.

El nunca haría eso, a la única que trato bien fue a Sora.

Bueno, fue su novia aunque por muy poco tiempo.- Lo dice recordando a sus amigos

Si y después de ella no tuvo otra novia, creo que no le interesan demasiado las chicas.

Bueno, seré nueva en la escuela pero sé que él es muy popular, tal vez como tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él no le supone un desafío tener novia.

Cierto, quien no quisiera ser su novia.- Se lo dice a si misma

Yo.

¿tú qué?

Yo nunca sería su novia

Oh claro dijiste que no te gustaba…. me gustaría saber cómo se sentiría si se enamora de una chica y esta lo rechaza

Sería una buen lección para él.

Mimi! Tu podrías hacerlo

Yo que?

Tú podrías conquistarlo y luego botarlo, hacer que él se te declare y tú lo rechaces.

Jajaja, que sea otra chica Jun yo no.

Pero quien más podría ser?, tu eres inmune a él, eres muy linda, serías la indicada.

No creo Jun, puede haber otra forma de darle una lección. – Lo dice Mimi algo dudosa

Por favor Mimi, hazlo por todas las chicas despreciadas por hombres, por favor!, serias nuestra vengadora.

Mmm, bueno sería divertido burlarse de matt, mira yo me tengo mucha confianza pero no sé cómo empezaría y …

Mimi por favor, juro que ayudare. –Jun se arrodilla ante Mimi

Está bien acepto, haremos sufrir a Matt, pero ya levántate!.- Dice Mimi ayudándola a levantarse.

Siiii! Nos vengaremos de Ishida!.- Exclama emocionada Jun.

….Continuara


End file.
